


Danganronpa Headcanons!!

by korekiyosphatass



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform, headcanons, ndrv3 mostly, ship hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyosphatass/pseuds/korekiyosphatass
Summary: I'll add tags eventually, but i wanna put my character + ship HCs somewhere!! Mostly V3 n major spoilers
Kudos: 7





	Danganronpa Headcanons!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ur Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ur+Mom).



Tsumugi HCs!

\- Honestly terrible w social interactions  
\- didn't plan Angie or Kokichi's deaths  
\- she was friends w Kokichi Miu n Shuichi in pregame  
\- kokichi gave her bangs n dyed her hair in 8th grade in a school bathroom n they both regret it  
\- rlly quick 2 correct ppl on grammar mistakes in writing  
\- has a lot of platform boots  
\- her n angie do kinda b in love ngl 😳  
\- rlly likes drawing   
\- listens 2 a lot of video game music or classical songs  
\- comic book fan  
\- wears contacts n non prescription glasses  
\- fear of failure


End file.
